


The Circle of Lies

by eternitysoven



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternitysoven/pseuds/eternitysoven
Summary: My noncanon story of BATIM!





	The Circle of Lies

Tulsa, Oklahoma, the sign spoke. It had been approximately 32 years since I had worked in this place. As I walked toward the workshop, I smelled a pungent scent. Putrid described it best. It smelled of that special ink Joey would always use to paint the cutouts and the posters. Yep, that toxic piece of defecation. I remember on my birthday that Wally accidentally put spilled some in my drink. It got me sick for two months.

* * *

I knocked on the door, expecting to hear, "Someones here! Quiet everyone!!" as he usually did. But there was silence. I looked around, ready to see Susie and Sammy scare me with a cutout of Bendy. Yet, there was nobody in sight. Damn. I swung the door open and stepped into a very familiar place. It was the workshop all right. I looked around and noticed a cutout, next to the familiar projector that Joey would never turn off and blame Sammy for the electric bill. I saw someone's desk in the corner. Standing under the projector, was a familiar record. Ah, it was Susie's favorite song, The Lighter Side of Hell. Sammy really DID like her. I walked through a familiar hall to see my writing desk. It had that bloody ink bottle on it. Joey had drawn a skull and crossbones on it. _**How artistic.**_ I came with a satchel and wanted to bring the ink with me so I placed it inside. I looked through a boarded-up hallway that led up to the upstairs rooms. _Why would Joey block off the staircase?_  I thought. _Where even is Joey?_ I sprinted across the main room into the left hall. There was a plush of Bendy nonchalantly sitting on the cabinet. _This was Norman's birthday present!_ I pondered. I continued on, seeing the shelf where we would store the excess projectors and records. Apparently, there was a big projector sitting there instead of the smaller compact ones we used to use. I turned only to see three spooky words on the wall, splattered with ink. "DREAMS COME TRUE".  _What the hell?!_ If anything, Joey was against writing on the walls. Who could have done this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTICE* This chapter is not yet finished!


End file.
